Valentines Day: The True Evil
by Paul Sheldon
Summary: Sponge Bob is on a bus heading to a city to meet a girl he has only talked to on the internet. Suddenly there is an explosion. Now posted as an individual story instead of a chapter


Valentines Day: The True Evil

I just could not wait as the bus drove down the long and winding interstate toward the city of Philasmelphia, Pensluvania. I have been talking to this girl over the Internet and I was now going to get the chance to meet her face to face. Her name is Jesse and she is a nurse for a small time doctor's office in down town Boston.

What she looks like I can only imagine because I only can imagine based on our conversations. Because of what she has told me about her self she seems to be a brunette in relatively good shape. I had never gathered up the courage to ask her where she lived and if I could go meet her because I was afraid our conversations would stop because she would be completely repulsed by me. I have always hated holidays but when Valentines Day reared its ugly little head I had a chance and I took it. Now, three days later, I am on a bus heading towards a city I have never been to before, to meet a girl I have never seen before, and I'm having to skip work, something I have never done before.

Over the Internet we seemed to get along perfectly because she seemed to like all of the same things that I do. She likes all of the bands that I like, and we even went to the same concert one year. I still wonder whether or not she will like me, but I know that the answer will come to me shortly. I hope that she does because if she does not, my colleagues will never let me go one day without hearing about it.

'Hey Spongebob, where is your girlfriend?' Mr. Crabs will say as he sneaks up behind me.

'What girlfriend?' Squidward will chime in with and they will both break out laughing like it was the funniest thing they have ever seen.

The signs continue to fly by and now I can see the sign that reads _Philasmelphia 27 miles._

"Almost there." I say when the man in front of me turns around.

He was an old man of about 60 and his hair was full of dirt. His shirt and pants were ripped up and appear as if they have not been washed in years.

"Mister, I am going to do you a favor." He said with a smile revealing a mouth which only held three teeth, all of which appeared as if they could fall out at any moment because they where the color of butter.

"What do you mean," I ask with a sort of childish curiosity.

"You will never reach Boston. Never." He screams lifting up his shirt revealing a belt of C4 plastic explosives.

A lump suddenly appears in my throat and I am unable to yell for everyone to get off the bus and run to safety.

"If you jump, you will live." He said opening the side door that I gladly jump out of.

I hit the ground rolling and stop when I hit the concrete divider. The bus exploded only seconds later and a feeling of guilt overcomes me and I fall to the floor and cry. The bus, which was now completely black and surrounded in smoke continued to roll for another 20 feet, balanced on it's two left wheels, when it finally tipped over and killed the guy in the red convertible next to it. I want to stand up and continue walking but do not seem to have control over my legs. Now all I can do is watch as traffic builds up and everyone stares at me.

I do not know what caused my sudden paralysis, but I believe I was paralyzed with fear. The cops were going to arrive and I would be all over the news as the man who survived. All traffic had stopped moving and only twenty minutes later a helicopter, with the Philasmelphia Police slogan on the side of it, landed in an empty space that had formed by the bus. Police officers ran out in every direction and two ran up to me.

"Freeze, hands on your head." One of the officers yelled aiming his gun at my head.

My paralysis has ended just as quickly as it had come and I found that my hands seemed to put themselves on my head. After he handcuffed me I just watched as the officers pulled something out of the bus and the two who handcuffed me escorted me to the helicopter and left the others there to wait for more police officers. The helicopter ride took only fifteen minutes and upon arriving at the police head quarters they injected me with some yellowish liquid that was in a syringe.

Now a prison cell is my temporary home and I have been waiting for two weeks for some answers. The only person I have seen so far comes only to deliver my food and does not allow small talk. But today something was different. They have not delivered the food to me and I could hear faint footsteps whose sound was increasing. Three men appeared at my jail cell and unlocked it.

"Follow us." The one in the center said

So with out saying a word I stood up and followed them out the door and to a small room with only a T.V., a chair, and a V.C.R.

On the T.V. footage of the bus ride was playing and I was in perfect sight of the camera. I was one of the only people in the bus and most of the seats were empty. There was no man with a bomb. Where was he? Suddenly I jumped out of the bus and left behind what looked like it could be a book that was wrapped up.

From outside the room I can hear talking and the nature of their conversation interests me.

"Why does this happen every year doctor." A man's voice asks

"We don't know but we will keep him here as long as it necessary."

I stop looking toward the door where the voices were coming from and look back around the room. There is no T.V. or chair. The room is completely padded. Filled with some sort of odd sensation I start to laugh and roll over onto my side, and manage to speak only one sentence through all the laughter.

"At least I still have my girl."

A/N-although this chapter did not coincide with the other chapter I felt it only necessary to include it. This story will not be one long continuing one, but one for short Spongebob Fanfics. This was originally a story for my High School Paper.


End file.
